FlameClan/Roleplay/Archive 2
"Yes ma'am," sighed Owlscream, hobbling along with Hiddenshade following, motioning for Stormwillow to follow with a flick of his tail.---- Cardinalblaze skipped back up to Birchtail, her tail waving. "Thanks for helping me find him,"Silverstar 15:34, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail smiled. "You're welcome, my pleasure." Flamestar dipped her head, padding forwards and trailing slwoly back to camp, with her Clamates following her. ''Sun shall rise''[[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]15:39, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze blinked calmly at the deputy. "So, what's your story? Any drama in your life?" She asked, shaking out her ginger-and-white pelt as she strode slowly beside the taller tom.'Silverstar' 15:40, January 11, 2015 (UTC) "Not really, except..." His voice trailed off, as Cardinalblaze pressed close to his pelt. "Well, my own brother tried to kill me after being a Dark Forest cat, but I got over it." He meowed. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]15:43, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze frowned. "...I'm sorry to hear that....My mother died in a rockfall when I was young, my father tried to save her, but broke his leg. Now he's an elder." She meowed, gazing up at Birchtail.'Silverstar' 16:17, January 11, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks," He moaned, sounding comforted. He missed his brother, and wanted to see him, but he was a Dark FOrest cat, it was different now. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]16:35, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze continued along in silence until she tripped over her own paws and fell on her face.----Hiddenshade padded into camp, shaking out his black-and-silver pelt.'Silverstar' 16:41, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar was padding beside Owlscream, trying to keep slow and steady so he could catch up. "Who attacked you?" She asked, concerned of the broken-legged elder. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]17:20, January 11, 2015 (UTC) "The rogue," grunted the hobbling elder, watching his daughter rise to her paws and shake out her pelt, looking very embarrassed. It was...Odd for her to act in such a way, and she usually didn't fall and trip about. He quickened his pace, excusing himself from Flamestar before trotting to Cardinalblaze, and leading her a bit farther away from the patrol. "Sweetie, what's wrong? You're acting odd around the deputy." Owlscream murmured, twitching his whiskers in amusement as his daughter gazed at her paws, shuffling them slightly. "I-I, er...Think I kinda like Birchtail..."'Silverstar' 17:23, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar wasn't suprised. She padded to her den, yawning. As she sat down, she wrapped her tail around her paws. Birchtail padded through camp, going slightly past the Warrior's Den. He heard Cardinalblaze and perked up his ears, padding in. "You like me?" He meowed, suprised. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]17:27, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze flinched in surprise, her blue eyes widening as she noticed the deputy. "I-I-I...!" She began, flushing a bright red as she pressed close to her father in embarrassment, who chuckled softly. "I-I, of course I do!" She finally admitted, squeezing her eyes shut in utter embarrassment, flattening her ears.'Silverstar' 17:28, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail blushed, glad that she told the truth. "I-I...Well....I...um...I'm flattered but-" He stopped for a moment, stammering. "Thanks.." [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]17:32, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze lowered her head, feeling slightly hurt by the word "but", pushing her head into her father's pelt sadly. "...If you don't like me, that's fine...W-We can always be friends." She murmured sadly, closing her eyes once more as Owlscream frowned.'Silverstar' 17:34, January 11, 2015 (UTC) "Well...I..." He was embarassed slightly, but then spoke up bravely. "I think you're kind...nice...sweet...I guess I do...kinda like you.." [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]17:38, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze gazed up at him with soft blue eyes, crying slightly but not too much. "...T-Thank you...I-I'm going to go for a walk," she sighed, slowly walking out of camp with her tail and head held low. ''He doesn't like me, I can tell...Why am I so foolish?---- Hiddenshade blinked blankly. "Whoa, what'd I miss?!" The black-and-silver tom meowed in utter confusion.Silverstar 17:39, January 11, 2015 (UTC) So sweet... He meowed. "Wait!" He called after her. "Umm...I'd like to come with you..." ''Sun shall rise''[[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]17:42, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze stopped in her tracks, her gaze on the ground and head low. "...Kay..." She murmured quietly, her shoulders still slump and body relaxed.'Silverstar' 17:43, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Dovefrost set her head down on her paws , with a sigh . - Dovefrost ( I am so tired . Couldn't ... write ...) (XD) "I do like you.." He whispered, as if he could read her mind. He slunked and sighed. "You hungry? I can catch something for you." [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]17:45, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze shook her head. "Naw, I can catch my own food..." She murmured quietly, closing her eyes and sighing as she sat down out of camp. To brighten her mood, she gazed back at the tom calmly. "Why not have a hunting competition?"---- Hiddenshade walked around boredly.'Silverstar' 17:47, January 11, 2015 (UTC) http://meowgifs.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/i-regret-nothing.gif "Ummm...Sure.." He stammered. "Anyone you'd like to bring with?" [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]17:49, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze shrugged. "That's up to you, most cats are busy right now." She meowed, gazing at the ground as she pawed at a pebble.'Silverstar' 17:50, January 11, 2015 (UTC) "I guess just me and you then," He meowed, hobbling around, trying to look for some prey. He looked back at Cardinalblaze, gazing into her eyes. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]17:52, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Cardinlalbaze smiled back at the deputy with warm blue eyes, crouching low as she stalked something in the distance. She raced through the bushes, pouncing on a shrew before swiftly killing it, dragging it into the bushes to bury it.'Silverstar' 17:54, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail turned back, as he heard a small squeal. He saw a small vole nibbling on a leaf. He leapt on it, digging his claws in before quickly killing it. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]17:56, January 11, 2015 (UTC) She walked passed them , out for another hunting trip . ''My clan doesn't seemed to want me anyway............. her claws grip the ground as she started to run , the wind pulling her forward . - Dovefrost http://a.dilcdn.com/bl/wp-content/uploads/sites/8/2013/03/cat-tank.gif I can Imagine Flamestar doing this Cardinalflame's tail twitched out of random, and she flinched, thinking it was another mouse or something alike. Wow, waitta go Cardinal. She thought, twitching her whiskers in amusement.---- Hiddenshade sighed softly, bored since no-one talked with him. He's have to have another lame conversation with Owlscream...Silverstar 18:00, January 11, 2015 (UTC) (XD Raven) "Nice catch," He meowed, calling after her as he picked up the vole he caught clenched in his jaws. "Should we go back to camp now?" ''Sun shall rise''[[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]18:01, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalflame frowned, giving the deputy a gentle shove. "Awwww, c'mon, it thought this was a competition!"---- Hiddenshade trudged about, trying to avoid Owlscream and his lame conversations.'Silverstar' 18:03, January 11, 2015 (UTC) "Errr, yeah.." He replied, a purr rumbling in his throat. He felt happy when with Cardinalblaze, he was having fun. He dropped the vole in front of her, shoving it close. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]18:11, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze twitched her whiskers in amusement. "Hey Mr. Deputy, isn't it against the code to eat before the elders?" She purred, swatting at Birchtail's ear playfully.---- Hiddenshade left camp, his tail held high.'Silverstar' 18:13, January 11, 2015 (UTC) "I-" He stammered before chuckling. "Yeah," He admitted, picking up the vole once again. "Care to catch more, or do yo wanna go back to camp?" He meowed, pressing close to her. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]18:15, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze flicked her tail. "We can head back, I am getting hungry, and my father gets cranky without food." She purred, shaking leaves from her pelt, though the thorns stuck to her. She'd groom them out once she got back.---- Hiddenshade hunted alone, feeling lonely. Would his brother eventually join?'Silverstar' 18:17, January 11, 2015 (UTC) ((I doubt Shadow would join XD)) Birchtail let out a soft chuckle, standing up with the vole clenched in his jaws firmly. He then prepared to head back to camp while trailing behind Cardinal. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]18:22, January 11, 2015 (UTC) ((Ya never knoowowoww! :3)) Cardinalblaze gave her father her catch before settling down with a squirrel.---- Hiddenshade stalked a finch.'Silverstar' 18:25, January 11, 2015 (UTC) ((Hiddenshade so short Dx)) Birchtail padded towards the fresh-kill pile, dropping the vole. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]18:39, January 11, 2015 (UTC) ((Hiddenshade so unloved DX)) Cardinalblaze crossed her paws as she studied the pale fur of the deceased squirrel, which was still slightly warm from an earlier hunt. She wrapped her tail around her body, shivering slightly from the cooling air.---- Hiddenshade caught the finch.'Silverstar' 18:41, January 11, 2015 (UTC) ((Lol, really Hiddenshade, why such short posts? XD)) Birchtail yawned, as dawn approached. Sun shone on his pelt from early Dawn. He gazed up at the sky, sighing heavily. ''[[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 18:47, January 11, 2015 (UTC) (Because he's bored D:) Hiddenshade smiled.---- Cardinalblaze shivered, eating her prey and gazing at her father's warm coat. Lucky.Silverstar 18:49, January 11, 2015 (UTC) After everyone ate, it was Birchtail's turn. He wasn't hugry for a reason, but ate anyway. He padded over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a blackbird, slowly eating it and gulping it down. ''Sun shall rise''[[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]18:51, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Once Cardinalblaze finished, she rushed to her father to press against him and stay warm, but she found him asleep. Being her nice self, she decided against waking him and lay near the freshkill pile, hoping the scent of food would distract her.'Silverstar' 18:53, January 11, 2015 (UTC) He sat by the fresh-kill by, then seeing Cardinalblaze lie down. "Hey, why aren't you in the Warrior's Den?" [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]20:36, January 11, 2015 (UTC) "I-I'm n-not t-t-tired," Cardinalblaze replied as she shivered, wrapping her tail around body.'Silverstar' 20:37, January 11, 2015 (UTC) (Woo posting on my iPhone! :D) Stormwillow let out a sigh, limping after the black and silver Tom. When she reached the camp, she couldn't believe her eyes. A queen was caring for her kits in a cave, a huge black rock lay in front of a prey pile, towering towards the sky. Stormwillow limped toward the pile of prey, looking up in awe at the prey pile, excitement bubbling inside her. ---Stormver He wrapped his tail around her. "Here, i'll keep you warm." He meowed, comfortingly. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]22:58, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze gave the deputy a shy smile. "Thanks Birchtail," she mewed, starting to feel a bit warmer with the warmth from his tail.---- Hiddenshade trotted back to camp.'Silverstar' 23:00, January 11, 2015 (UTC) "You're welcome," He meowed, softly purring. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]23:03, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze closed her eyes with a soft, small sigh, tucking her paws underneath her chest. She fluffed her fur out slightly to keep warm, happy that the breeze was slowly dying down.'Silverstar' 23:05, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Dawn slwoly arrived, and sun awoke Birchtail. He got up silently, trying not to disturb Cardinalblaze. He stretched out his paws, yawning. He gazed at the camp, fluffing out his pelt after standing up. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]23:10, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze continued to sleep, lying on her side and breathing slowly but steadily.'Silverstar' 23:11, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow grabbed a squirrel off the prey pile. She took a large bite into it. --Stormver (because i'm sooooo lazy!) Eventually Cardinalblaze awoke, gazing around for Birchtail with a rather lonely feeling. Rising to her paws, she shook out her patched pelt and set off to look for him. When she found the deputy, she gaze him a small smile with warm eyes. "'Morning,"'Silverstar' 21:42, January 16, 2015 (UTC) "Morning," He replied back, greeting her with a smile. "Have a nice sleep? Any dreams?" He sat down, his pelt shivering in the cold, frigid air. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]21:45, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalflame shook her head as she gave the tom a small smile. "No," she replied quietly, pressing her body close to his to keep him warm upon noticing his shivering.'Silverstar' 21:59, January 16, 2015 (UTC) "Umm, err..thanks," Birchtail replied nervously, shuffling his paws as a purr rumbled in his throat as Cardinalblaze kept him warmth. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]22:07, January 16, 2015 (UTC) "No problem," Cardinalblaze responded gently, watching as the golden sun rose into the sky, wrapping her tail around her paws as she quietly purred to herself, her blue eyes round and reflecting the bright star.'Silverstar' 22:10, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail twitched his ears. He sighed lightly as Cardinalblaze kept the warmth in his pelt flooding with excitement. ''I...I...I think I'm starting to like...no...love her... [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]22:21, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow sighed, not knowing what to do. She watched one of the toms as he sat next to a shecat. Such a good couple. Unlike me, nobody likes me. -Stormver Hiddenshade twitched his whiskers in amusement as he watched the two. "Well, isn't this adorable?"---- Cardinalblaze purred softly, closing her eyes as she felt the deputy beside her. She felt so happy, so good...Silverstar 01:00, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail licked her behind the ear. "I need to gather a patrol, but I'll be back later. Don't get hastey while I'm gone," He meowed, a hint of sadness that he had to leave in his voice. ''Sun shall rise''[[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]01:08, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze gently nuzled Birchtail's chin before rising to her paws and stretching. "I'll be waiting for you with a nice piece of freshkill." She promised in a soft tone.---- Hiddenshade chuckled at the two before swishing his tail and leaving, a purr rumbling in his throat.'Silverstar' 01:11, January 17, 2015 (UTC) "Okay," He called back, swishing his tail pleasantly. He padded slowly as a strange scent came upon him. ''Loners? Rogues? Kittypets?? He continued to teck forward, his claws digging into the mud. The sun dried out Birchtail's pelt, leaving it musky and dusty. With a yawn, and a slow, heavy cold breath held beneath, he ignored the strange scent, knowing it was nothing. He saw a small puddle of water, and lapped at the cold water as his dry mouth began to clear up. ''Sun shall rise''[[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]01:23, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze yawned and approached the freshkill pile, spotting a fine looking squirrel. ''This'll be great for sharing! She thought happily, pulling it from the pile and setting it at her delicate white paws.---- Hiddenshade shook out his pelt, returning to camp and licking his paw. He was in the mood for an adventure or saving a cat.Silverstar 14:39, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Smudgetail yawned, stretching out his paws. He peared out of the Warrior's den, softly sighing of exhaust. He gazed at the bulky tom named Hiddenshade. Here comes the sun, Here comes the rain, Standing in the eye of the hurricane 14:41, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade frowned in utter boredom, slowly pacing about camp in hopes of a task.---- Cardinalflame sat down with the squirrel, lapping at a paw.Silverstar 14:47, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail finished slurping at the cold water, a reflection of his long lost brother appearing in the water. He closed his eyes and sighed, heading back to camp. ''Sun shall rise''[[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]14:50, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze slowly lay down, wrapping her tail around her body to keep warm in the cool air. She glanced at Hiddenshade, twitching her whiskers in amusement. ''He really needs a family, even if just his brother returns. She decided, placing a paw over another.Silverstar 14:51, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail sighed as he came into camp. He spotted Cardinalblaze and suddenly perked up. "Hey, I'm back!" He shouted. ''Sun shall rise''[[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]14:53, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze's ears pricked as she heard Birchtail's voice ring out. "Hey Birchtail! I'm over here with our freshkill!" She called out gleefully, her eyes shining brightly with joy.'Silverstar' 14:57, January 17, 2015 (UTC) He yawned, padding over. "Thanks," He meowed, blushing slightly. "I was thinking...ummm...errrr..." His voice trailed off, as he picked up. "Would you like to be my mate?" He blurted out, shuffling his paws nervously. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]15:07, January 17, 2015 (UTC) The ginger and white she-cat flinched in surprise, her blue eyes round. "...Do you really mean it...?" She breathed, her gaze slowly softening for the tom. "If you do, then StarClan yes, Birchtail, you are the most amazing tom in the world..."'Silverstar' 15:09, January 17, 2015 (UTC) "Of course..." He meowed, continuing to blush. "I mean...thanks...and I have no mate...and it's not gonna hurt anyone!" He said, chuckling softly. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]15:10, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze let out a warm purr, closing her eyes and pressing her head underneath his strong chin.'Silverstar' 15:13, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail let out a strong purr of delight, feeling warmth flood through his pelt. "I was thinking...maybe..we could have kits, sometime?" He stammered, his amber eyes gleaming with fear and suprise. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]]15:19, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze flinched in surprise. Kits? So soon? She ruffled her pelt nervously, as they just became mates. "U-Um, sure..."'Silverstar' 15:45, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail suffled his paws nervously, gazing at Cardinalblaze. He dropped a vole at her paws after quickly padding over to the fresh-kill pile. "For you." [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]]'', darkness shall fall ''15:49, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Category:Archives Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay